Transformation
The base rules for all transformations are as follows: *All transformations require a reason. Depending on the level of scrutiny evolved, these reasons get lower and lower as the wipe goes on. *Claiming bias or abuse in the case of someone getting or not getting a transformation will result in you being blacklisted from getting one from the remainder of the wipe, no warnings. No debates. This applies to if you do so in say and we read your logs. *The ability to obtain any transformation can never be wished for by the Dragon Balls. *The only buffs allowed in getting a transformation are anger and racial buffs that directly affect your BP mod, except in occasions where you are training for a form, in which you can use PU. There are occasional exceptions to this (read: events) but these are not standardized and not worth asking about. *'ADDENDUM': Artificial anger (i.e. Majin) counts as well, as long as you aren't using your trans to break Majin. Mystic can be used as well. *Giji Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God are temporary transformations. No, Super Saiyan God is not handled the canon way here. No, they don't keep the power. No, they can't tap into it again outside of -very- specific circumstances. *Through sufficient dramatic tension, any traditions or requirements can be voided to merit a transformation. No, you do not ask for this. This is mainly for if people are nearing the req and a situation arises but can't quite reach it. *There needs to be both an OOC -and- an IC need to transform. Let's start with early-wipe transformations: Changelings! *You can use PC to reach the requirement, but you have to be able to power up to twice your requirement to reach a form. (anger included) *Oozaru being a thing is -never- a legitimate reason to ask for a higher form. Now for the rage-based transformations: Super Saiyan and High Tension! *Running headfirst into an impossible scenario pretty much excludes you from getting a transformation no matter what. If it's an event involved, you will be sooner killed by the event character than get a transformation. Basically if we -perceive- (key word here) that you are only performing an action to obtain a transformation, you will likely not get it. Villainous characters have some leeway of this but so help me if you see the error of your ways right after transforming in a way that seems contrived, awful things will happen to you. *You do not determine if you have a legitimate reason for going Super Saiyan. The admins involved do. *After the first two (or so) transformations, you can train into the form if you can power up to double the requirement without any other buffs sans anger. You must still require a reason for doing so. *High Tension 3, Super Saiyan 2 or higher can be trained in to as well if you can power up into double the requirement (from the previous form- you can't PU in base to hit it). However, you require a legitimate reason to strive for the form, i.e. training into it to save the universe from a threat or some other reason. *The first trans of this kind usually has to be rage-based, although some exceptions may be made if the situation is dire enough. *Rage-based transformations have to be in the heat of the moment. You cannot unlock a transformation through rage unless you are either fighting someone, or right after a traumatic event happens with good build-up before it. *Super Saiyan 4 requires admin permission to use/unlock as well, given the reqs are based on base BP. ---- Transformation Tier List 0: Cooler forms 1 and 2, Frieza forms 1 and 2, Mana Infusion 1 and 2 1: Super Berserk 1, Cooler form 3, Frieza final form, Giji Super Saiyan (shut up Jumpy), Chilled form 1, Mana Infusion 3 2: Super Saiyan, High Tension 1, Ascended Olympian Fury, Super Berserk 2, Super Heran, Chilled form 2, Mana Infusion 4 3: High Tension 2, Super Demon, Cooler form 4, Super Namekian, Super Berserk 2, Legendary Super Saiyan 1, Kold Final Form 4: High Tension 3, Super Saiyan 2, Corrupt/Hellspawn Super Saiyan, Quarter Super Saiyan 5: Super Demon 2, Super Berserk 3, Super Heran 2 6: Super Saiyan 3, God Mode, Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 2, High Tension 4 7: Hellspawn Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Mantra God Mode 8: Super Saiyan God, H̡͉̼̦̮̬̔̾ͅe͕͗ͦ͛͌͜͢ã͚͎̙̦̳̩̖̾͋r̳̭͈̺̲̱̔̽͒͌̽͂̈́t̢̰̟̻͉̫̋̎͊͆͐͌ͭ͝ ̶͇̤̳̪ͧ͆ͦ̒͋ͥ̓ö̶̞̥̥͙͇̻̖̪́̀̒ͪ́f̮͇̎͐ͧ ̛̲̲̳̲̰̰̙̅́͡͡D̫̠̘̈ͪ̔̈̊̃͢ḁ̳̭̫̯̻̌ͪ͒̒̋̔̅ͬ͟r͍̳̖͙ͭ̈́̓ͫ̚͡͠k̠̦̥̥̔̅͋̔ñ̴̠̝̹͎ͤȩ͖͇̪̳̏͂̄͜s̥̆͌ͨͅs̹̥̜̽ͣ͂ͥͧ̑͟ Variable: Super Mystic, Super Majin, Golden Oozaru